


Devil in the Dance Hall

by Alessa_DC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/pseuds/Alessa_DC
Summary: Raphael is still broken up about his failed relationship when he meets a handsome stranger at the bar.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Devil in the Dance Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroaimezoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/gifts).



> I wrote this for Caro last year and never got around to posting it. Some parts have been proofed and edited, while others may be a little rough. The second part is in the works.

The bar was loud and smelled of stale alcohol and cigarettes even from the outside. That alone, made Raphael want to turn around. Maybe some other time he would have enjoyed being there, but not tonight. He brushed his hand through his thick brown hair and complained to Casey for the millionth time since they'd left the apartment.

"Why'd ya bring me here, Case? If yer trying to get with this chic, you’re better off without me here."

His friend, Casey, threw a glare over his shoulder as he dragged Raphael inside the bar. "Come on, man. You’re my wingman! And it’ll be good for you!" he insisted. That had been Casey's standard argument for the night. And yeak, ok, maybe he had a point.

Raphael had done nothing but mope since the disastrous end to his last relationship. The guy had disappeared, leaving Raphael only a cryptic note saying he was done with him. Only the day before they had been planning a vacation, just the two of them, so the shock of the break up had left him reeling. 

Casey led Raph straight to the bar and the two of them slid onto the leather bar stools, which felt slightly sticky under Raphael's hands. He quickly wiped them on his jeans while Casey ordered drinks for them both.

Once the glasses were placed before them, Casey grabbed his beer and began scanning the crowd. Raphael took a drink of the bitter liquid and watched his friend. He knew Casey was only at the Halloween party because he had gotten an invite from their cute redhead neighbor, who Casey had been checking out for months. Raph had observed a couple of awkward exchanges between the two of them and urged Casey to just ask her out, but that had yet to happen. 

As he eyed the crowd himself, he noticed it was mostly college kids - loud, drunk, and lots of too short skirts. He huffed in annoyance and decided that focusing on his beer was a better option. Raph ordered another round for himself and Casey right after finishing the last of his drink.

Just then, Casey elbowed him and leaned in close. "Someone's checking you out," he said and Raph sputtered on his beer, nearly choking.

"What?" he coughed out.

Casey nodded not-so-subtly and Raphael swiveled his eyes in the direction his friend indicated. Across from him, on the other side of the bar someone was watching him. The guy looked young, with pale skin, dark long bangs, and icy blue eyes. Raph had never seen anyone so striking and he choked for a second time.

His friend laughed next to him and clapped him on the back. Raph noticed Casey looking all too smug and immediately said, "shut it." He took a large gulp of his drink and wagered another glance at the stranger across the bar. This time, the man caught him looking and smiled. It was a deviously handsome smile and Raph suddenly felt flushed all over. 

"Good luck with that," Casey said as he slid off the stool and patted Raphael's knee.

"Where ya going?" he asked Casey anxiously.

Casey pointed through the crowd and Raph could just make out a girl with red hair, decked in a sexy Halloween costume. "It's April." Casey waggled his brows. “I'll be back," he said, before adding. “Or not.” 

Raph was about to retort something threatening to Casey, but his friend disappeared amidst the crowd. He turned his attention back to his drink on the bartop and couldn’t resist shooting another glance at the hot guy across the bar. Raph noticed with dismay that the seat was empty now. _Well, shit. This night is definitely going to be a bust_ , Raph thought bitterly.

That was when he realized someone was sliding onto Casey’s vacated seat. He turned intending to tell the person the spot was taken and found himself looking into the most mesmerizing blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Mind if I sit here or are you saving it for your friend?" the cute stranger asked, barely audible over the music.

"Oh, no, yeah," Raph said awkwardly. "It's fine!"

The man leaned close to Raphael so he didn't have to yell. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. Raphael could feel his warm breath on his skin and smell his cologne. He had an earthy, musky smell that made Raph tingle all over. 

Raphael hesitated in accepting the offer and the stranger must have interpreted as a rejection. “I’m sorry. I’m being too forward. I have that problem. I should just-” 

“No! No, you’re fine,” Raphael insisted, immediately feeling guilty at making the man uncomfortable. “I’ll take that drink.”

Raphael wasn't sure if he really felt like making small talk, but there was something about the way the guy was looking at him. The man leaned on the bar and snapped his fingers to get the bartender's attention. Raphael was about to say the bartender couldn't hear him with the loud music, when said individual appeared before them. The stranger placed an order with the bartender and turned back to him.

The handsome stranger turned back to him and said, "I saw you looking all glum over here and figured you needed a drink and some company.” He pointed a slender finger at Raphael before tapping it on his lips. “If I had to guess I'd say someone broke your heart recently."

Raphael bristled at the comment. This guy was making assumptions about him just from seeing him across a damn crowded bar! He knew nothing!

"No," he answered defensively.

The stranger with the blue eyes sat back. "I'm sorry, there I go again, being too bold.” 

The bartender interrupted with their drink order. She placed two skull-shaped glasses before them filled with a red liquid. The stranger handed one of the drinks to Raphael before picking up the other. He clinked their glasses together before sipping his drink.

He leaned in close again and asked, "What's your name? I'm Leonardo." Raphael shook the offered hand and introduced himself in exchange.

"What do you do, Raphael?" Leonardo asked. "I bet you're a fighter with those large muscles…"

Again with the assumptions and though Raph hated to admit it - hitting pretty close to the mark. "How’d ya know?" Raphael felt compelled to ask. He had put on his best pair of jeans and the cleanest shirt and leather jacket he could find in an attempt to look respectable.

Leonardo shrugged and gave him another {something} smile before raising his glass to his lips again. 

Raphael had yet to take a drink. He took a moment to inspect it. He couldn’t identify the dark red liquor swirling inside the glass. 

"What the hell is this?" 

"It's my special mix. I asked the bartender to make it just for you. Try it," Leonardo urged.

Not one to pass a free drink, Raphael tipped back his head and downed the liquor. The drink was strong and thick with a sweet aftertaste. It sent chills down his spine. Ugh. Definitely not his usual fare and a little on the girly side if he was honest, but whatever.

"You're supposed to sip it," Leonardo said with a smirk as he watched Raphael. He took another delicate sip of his own drink and pressed close. His lips were nearly brushing Raphael’s ear and this sent another wave of shivers through his body.

"It's a succubus' kiss." 

"It's a what?" Raphael asked in confusion.

"The drink," Leonardo explained, gesturing at the skull glass. 

Raphael had never heard of it, but then again, what the hell did he know about mixed drinks? Except that they made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, just like he was feeling at that moment. Though he would never admit that out loud.

Leonardo moved away and Raphael took another moment to look at him. He felt like he was in a story book, like Cinderella. He could hardly believe this amazingly sexy guy had singled him out and was now buying him drinks, even if he seemed a little eccentric, Raph was feeling pretty good about the attention.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Leonardo leaned close again and Raph’s breath hitched a little at the closeness. "Do you dance?" he asked.

Raphael’s first instinctive response was to say no. He was no dancer, but he found himself going along. Leonardo’s hand wrapped around his, warm and firm. And suddenly, he was following Leonardo onto the dance floor. His eyes were roving over the other man. His physique was muscular but lean, and all of Raphael's parts seemed to agree that it was very pleasing indeed.

The music was an upbeat tempo, perfect for dancing, and whatever inhibitions Raphael may have had, washed away. Again, he followed Leonardo's lead and was soon gyrating. The music thumping in his chest and sweat beading across his forehead in the best way. Across the dance floor he caught sight of Casey and the redhead. Casey gave him a big toothy grin and thumbs up, clearly pleased to see Raphael enjoying himself.

The lights and music coupled with the heady smell of sweat made Raphael's head feel a little funny, like he was underwater, but it was a pleasant haziness. Better than feeling bitter and dejected.

The music turned slow and he pressed close to Leonardo. Feeling emboldened, Raphael ran his hand down his torso. He could feel the solid muscles rippling beneath his hands as their bodies pressed even closer together.

Leonardo looked up at him and smiled. His blue eyes twinkled and his dark hair fell across his forehead, damp with sweat. Raphael brushed the hair away so he could fully see Leonardo's face. They were almost frozen in place, eyes and bodies locked together, as the music slowed to a stop. Raphael's body was burning with desire in a way that it hadn't before.

The music picked up again with another upbeat tempo, breaking them out of their trance. 

Leonardo nodded in the direction of the crowded bar, as he said, “Let’s take a break.” 

Raphael nodded and again his body followed. They wound their way through the bodies swinging to the beat and away from the lights and sounds. The two of them found a quiet corner in the back of the bar - a darkened booth away from everything. There were still plenty of people packed in this area of the establishment too, but they were more hushed and engaged in their own little worlds. 

Raph slid into the booth after Leo. His heart pounding and body aching. Had he ever been this turned on this quickly in all his life? Both of them were laughing and sweaty from the dance floor. He figured there was only one reason Leonardo had chosen this out-of-the-way corner and without any reservations, Raph leaned forward, closing the distance between them. 

Though he was expecting a heated kiss, Leonardo gave him a chaste peck in return and leaned away to look into his eyes. He pressed a finger to Raph’s lips with a smile. “Mm, let’s get a drink first,” he said. “I’m absolutely parched.”

They locked eyes for a moment and Raph studied the way Leonardo’s eyes shone in the darkened room. His impossibly smooth skin called to him too, but Raphael reined himself in again, willing his body to chill. 

“Yeah, ok.”

A waitress conveniently appeared at their table-side and Leonardo placed another drink order. The petite woman was barely gone a couple of minutes before she was setting down the skull glasses with the sissy reddish drink from before. Raphael decided not to complain out loud even though he’d much rather just have a beer or skip the drink altogether. 

He watched Leonardo’s soft lips press against the edge of the glass as he sipped the liquid and he licked his own lips in anticipation. Raphael took a hearty gulp from his own glass, grimacing at the sweetness. 

“I told you, you’re supposed to sip,” Leonardo said teasingly. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Raph shrugged with a grin. His tolerance was pretty high, but maybe he’d keep that to himself. 

“Do you want to tell me why you were looking so sad earlier tonight?” Leonardo asked abruptly, turning the conversation serious. 

Raphael hesitated. Did he really want to share such personal stuff with this guy he’d just met? Though he wasn’t sure, Raph acquiesced. 

“There’s not much to tell. You were right,” he admitted. “My jerk of a boyfriend walked out on me recently. Just one day, he was gone.” 

Leonardo sipped his drink, looking deeply interested. “He didn’t give you a reason?” 

Raphael shook his head. “Nope,” he said. “The asshole gave me no indication.” He tipped back the skull glass and drank the remaining liquid. If he was going to talk about this, he needed some more alcohol. “After five years, he couldn’t even give me enough fucking respect to say it to my face.”

“Well, he sounds like an absolute fool to me. How could he walk out on a gorgeous man such as yourself? If you were mine, I would never let you go...” Leonardo announced with a dark smile. 

The last words were spoken with a passionate possessiveness Raphael had never heard directed at himself. On another occasion he might have bristled at the tone, but tonight, it made him feel desired. He didn’t want to talk about his ex anymore. 

“Tell me about you,” Raphael said, leaning closer again. 

Leonardo waved his question away. “I'm not nearly as interesting as you," he said with an air of monotony. "I'm just wrapping up some unfinished business in town.” Raphael waited expectantly for more, but Leonardo opted to sip his drink rather than share more about himself.

“Oh,” Raphael tried to sound interested and not like his mind and body were focused on _other_ things. “What’s your job?”

“Debt collection,” Leo answered quickly. He smiled again. “See? I told you, boring.”

Raphael chuckled. “You don’t seem like a debt collector to me.”

“Well, you don’t really know me, do you?” 

Raphael decided to hell with small talk. “How ‘bout we fix that right now?” he said before he wrapped an arm around the back of the other man’s head and closed the distance between them.


End file.
